southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sharon Marsh
'''Sharon K. Marsh '''is the mother of main character Stanley Marsh, of South Park. Her zodiac sign is Sagittarius. Appearance Her outfit slightly resembles that of Stan's, except with a few slight variations. She wears a brown sweater with red frilly ruffles on the cuffs and the collar, and dark blue jeans. Her hair is brown, and seems to be slightly wavy. Some characters (and viewers) find her attractive, first evidenced in "Lil' Crime Stoppers". Butters, asked by the boys to provide a semen sample for a case, is unable to produce once through the episode until the end after he thought about Sharon's breasts and "tugged at his wiener." Later in "Pre-School", the sixth graders agree to protect the boys from Trent Boyett in exchange for a photo of Sharon's breasts ("Your Mom has the hottest boobs!") Because of the way that women in South Park were traditionally animated at the series' start, Sharon's breasts or cleavage cannot be seen by the audience unless she is in nothing but a brassiere or a swimsuit. At night, she wears a creamy-white, knee-length nightgown with pink lining at the hem and neck, and two orange-yellow flowers embroidered on the chest. For special occasions, she wears a brown dress with red trimming on top or a black dress. It is heavily implied in many scenes in the Marsh family's living room that Sharon is farsighted, as whenever she is reading or doing finances she has to wear reading glasses. In the Whale Whores episode, Sharon can be seen wearing a blue bathing suit at the Denver Aquarium. It is unknown if the suit is one- or two-piece as it is hidden by a life vest. According to Teresa in "It's a Jersey Thing" she has a large chin, however Teresa is heavily implied to be exaggerating her claims. Character In the movie, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, it is revealed that Sharon is the receptionist at Tom's Rhinoplasty Sharon, in earlier seasons, was portrayed as a loving, but stern, suburban mother. She wanted to protect Stan from dirty language in "Death" and South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. In "Spookyfish", she was so protective that she buried the bodies of people she thought Stan had killed. She also was the unofficial leader in the charge against "Chinpokomon". She often was caught up in fads around town, like holistic medicine in "Cherokee Hair Tampons" and atheism in "Red Hot Catholic Love". In the April Stewart-era seasons, Sharon has become the sane half of her marriage. She acts a foil to the craziness that surrounds her; craziness often caused by her husband. In "The Losing Edge", she was embarrassed by Randy getting drunk and starting fights at little league games. This was apparently lost on Randy, who imagined her cheering him on in his big fight. In "With Apologies to Jesse Jackson", she is noticeably upset in the car ride home after Randy says "nigger" on Wheel Of Fortune. Most recently in the Pandemic arc, she gets repeatedly angry at Randy for video taping the guinea pig attacks. "Future Stan", in the episode "My Future Self n' Me", mentions that Sharon has a scar on her left knee, which is left over from a time when she slipped in a swimming pool. Sharon is named after Trey Parker's mother, Sharon Parker. Sheila referred to her as "Carol" in the episode "Death". This might have just been a name that the creators chose to stick on her until they could give her character more thought (similar to how Butters, while he was a background character, was simply referred to as "Swanson" at first.), or this might be her middle name. Sharon Parker, unlike Mrs. Marsh, is an insurance broker. Category:Characters Category:Heroes